


500 Words You Should Know: 470. Tenacious

by gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/gaslightgallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne needs a little help with her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 Words You Should Know: 470. Tenacious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/gifts).



Tenacious

adjective  
1\. holding fast; characterized by keeping a firm hold (often followed by of)  
2\. highly retentive  
3\. pertinacious, persistent, stubborn, or obstinate  
4\. adhesive or sticky; viscous or glutinous  
5\. holding together; cohesive; not easily pulled asunder; tough

 

“Miss Fisher?”

“What, Mr. Butler?”

“...Apologies for the interruption, but the Inspector is here. Should I… ask him to step up?”

Phryne dropped her head back against the rim of her porcelain tub and let out a low groan. “Yes, please.”

She waited, trying to let the heat of the water soothe her, while she waited for Jack to mount the steps and enter her boudoir. There had been few men in her life who her trusted retainer would have suggested stepping up while she was in the bath, but Jack absolutely merited that consideration. “This,” she declared when she heard the door open, “is unbearably tedious.”

He chuckled. “Still can’t get the stuff out?”

Phryne grabbed handfuls of her short black hair. It stuck up in tufted clumps that neither water nor soap had been able to tame. “I don’t even know what it _is_.”

“The doctor’s report says it’s tree sap, which makes sense seeing as you were secreted up in a tree for six hours spying on our suspect. The doctor suggested mineral oil.” Jack bent over the tub, kissed Phryne’s forehead, and waved a small clear bottle before her eyes. “Mind if I give it a try?”

“Oh yes please,” she sighed. She reached up a wet hand to his touched his face, her expression wry. “Sometimes I almost convince myself that you’re far too good for me.”

“Strange,” Jack replied evenly. “I’ve had that same feeling about you.” He draped his suit jacket over the end of Phryne’s bed, pulled up a low stool, and poured some of the oil into his palm. “Thankfully,” he murmured, working the oil into Phryne’s hair, “you’re stuck with me.”


End file.
